


Sun-Eater

by Bombastus



Series: Grimmborn [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Intellect Progression, Monsters, Other, Through the eyes of a Grimm, Violence, non-human protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombastus/pseuds/Bombastus
Summary: Born from darkness, like the rest of its kind. One more insignificant grain in the giant desert. One more witless beast waiting to prey on humanity.Ah, but this one's got something different...





	1. Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Since I started watching RWBY I've been wondering how it would be inside the mind of a Grimm, so I turned that idea into a story! This is my first try at writting fanfiction, so I hope that anyone who gives this a chance will enjoy it as a much as I enjoy writting it!

I’m sinking.

I can only see black...

A black, thick vortex of darkness swirls around me, coils around me...

It presses me down deeper into the void.

And I keep sinking.

…

…

…

I don’t know _what_ I am or _where_ I am.

I can’t feel anything besides this overwhelming weight that keeps pushing me down…

Why am I sinking?

Why do I keep sinking?!

…!

Something jolts through me amidst the black sea and I can suddenly feel my entire body, along with an alien sensation that was not there before. 

Pain.

It courses through me, causing me to stretch violently as I sink. It gnaws at every part of my being… It hurts, it hurts more than I can describe… but, it also wakes me.

Now I feel everything.

I can feel myself struggling in the dense blackness. My head, my chest, and my limbs. One, two, three… four limbs, I count.

I don’t want to sink.

I order my limbs to move, to raise me up, but their movement is chaotic and it only makes me sink faster!

I’m sinking! I’m sinking!

…

… 

I stay still…

… 

… 

I order one of my upper limbs —the one to the right— to move slowly, from up to down in a waving motion.

… 

I’m sinking slower.

Good.

Now my left upper limb…

…

…

I’ve… I’ve come to a stop. I’m not sinking, I’m not sinking anymore!

Now my lower limbs, up and down… 

… 

… 

I’m slowly raising now. My four limbs now move in perfect coordination, propelling me upwards through the deep black sea.

As I rise, the weight over me is slowly lifted, and in the distance I’m finally able to distinguish something. A single glowing red spot in the middle of the void.

With renewed strength, I pull myself forward in the direction of the red light. It grows bigger and more intense as I approach…

I reach the point where I’m even able to see my upper limbs pulling me upwards thanks to the bright red light. With one final push, I touch it. 

The red devours me...

… 

…

…!

I wake to a new realm.

Covered in the remnant darkness of the void, I find myself caught on the edge of a pond. 

I gasp for breath, coughing a load of black slime before the pure air fills my body with new strength for the first time.

My upper limbs shoot up instinctively, deploying deadly white razor-like claws to dig themselves in the cold ground around the hole so I can finally pull myself out of it. Blackness drips from my entire body, forming a pestilent puddle on the red-coloured earth beneath me.

I’m out of the void, at last.

I’m standing on solid ground, under a black sky illuminated only by a shattered white moon. Purple mountains of wicked form stretch far beyond the horizon, a landscape dotted by countless black forms —hundreds, thousands even— painting a picture that echoes deep within me. There’s a sudden realization… an unmistakable truth surfacing from the depths of my being, like a spark lighting up my mind, banishing the cloud that was obscuring my awareness.

I am in the Land of Darkness… and I am a creature of Grimm.

… 

Taking a look around me as I fill my lungs with air, I recognize my brethren surrounding me, inspecting me with their glowing red eyes. Bipedal wolf-like creatures covered by bony protrusions all over their bodies and bearing ghastly masked visages. They sniff at me curiously, and I answer in kind, softly touching their snouts with mine as a salute.

It’s… odd, they are curious about me for some reason. They do not recognize me as a threat, obviously, and one of them starts nibbling at my ear while another pokes at my side with its snout. It’s slightly bothering, so I decide to make them retreat with a low growl, but I don’t even have the chance as they all suddenly withdraw on their own, leaving me alone beside the hole I just came from.

“Huh,”

A voice, clear and soft like a breeze, beautiful and melodic… A chill runs down my spine.

I turn around on all fours and come almost eye to eye with… _her_. Suddenly I’m back at the void, the weight pressing down on me more intense than ever, and I can’t… I can’t even look at her eyes.

I’m afraid.

I don’t know what she is, but I _must_ bow to her. She’s supreme, she’s above everything, I’m nothing, I’m small… and I _must_ obey.

A delicate hand, small and fragile, softly touches my chin, and my whole body freezes. She lifts my head so I’m forced to look at her, even though every part of my being screams at me to bow.

Those glowing red orbs pierce my body. I-I can’t focus on anything else, I can’t look away.

She raises an eyebrow, curious, amused even. She hums to herself and the corner of her lips turn slightly upwards in a lopsided smile.

“I felt something different about you,” she says, and her words have little to no meaning to me, “In all these years, I’ve never seen one such as you, little cub. Go, let me see what makes you so special.”

She says so with a coy smile before letting go of my jaw and turning to leave. I fall to the ground like a puppet whose strings have been cut, with my head near the edge of the black pond that gave me birth. I watch her disappear inside a mass of my brethren, in the direction of a strange giant black rock looming over a mountain… _Her domain_.

As my strength slowly returns to me I manage to get on all fours again and, unconsciously, I take a look at the bottom of the hole, to the pond of liquid darkness. I can barely see my own form reflected on its surface, but I can perfectly make out the light reflected that belongs to my eyes.

… 

They are light blue.


	2. Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it just feels… right, like we were born for this. Perhaps that’s the reason why she sent us here. Perhaps these creatures are a natural threat to all Grimm. After all, I’ve already experienced the agony they can put us through without even touching us. Their mere presence is like poison to us. 
> 
> It’s a frightening power...

I spend the next few moon phases getting used to our kingdom. 

Those of my brethren who look like me gather in packs of twelve to twenty individuals, and we all dwell together near the Great Ponds of birth. Our more bulky siblings gather there as well, although they seem to prefer smaller groups; they’re slower and take up more space, so I can understand why.

At first I thought that the singular color of my eyes would make the rest of my kin treat me differently, but —not counting their initial curiosity— they’ve treated me just like any other Grimm.

I’ve actually been taken in by the same group that welcomed me after my birth, a medium-sized pack of fifteen wolfs —me included— ruled by a prime. The prime looks like us, but he’s bigger and stronger than any of us and his body is protected by an extra layer of bone protrusions. He scares me as well. Not nearly as much as _her_ , but enough to make me submit and obey him.

The rest of our kind simply makes home wherever they can inside the Land of Darkness, some underground, some in caves… some of our winged cousins even make their nests on top of _her_ domain.

Regarding _her_... She comes down from her giant black rock almost every moon phase and simply “watches” our kind emerge from the Ponds. Or that’s what I think. I can’t still look directly at her, the mere sight of her form terrifies me and makes me divert my eyes unconsciously, so I don’t really know what she does when she’s among us. She seems to have the same effect on the rest of my brethren, seeing as they all shrink and lower their gaze in her presence —even the prime—, although the reason behind this still eludes me.

There’s something about her… She smells like us, but at the same time she doesn’t quite _feel_ like us. She’s stronger than us, I can tell that much. And that’s reason enough for my kind to bow before her. 

I may be a newborn, but I value my life enough to subject myself to the higher power, even if I don’t understand it.

* * *

It’s during one of the following moon phases that _she_ sends our pack beyond the borders of the Land of Darkness, to the world outside. I don’t know what she has in mind for us, but I simply follow her orders, without a trace of doubt. It just comes naturally.

Our kingdom is vast, enough so that it takes us another three whole moon phases to reach the borders, even though the pack runs relentlessly and never tire. 

The very first thing that shocks me when we step out of our realm —out of the red-coloured earth and into a strange, soft green-covered land— is the absence of darkness. The moon still phases through the sky, but does so only half the time it does back home before a new orb —in the form of a bright white light— emerges from the horizon, chasing away the darkness and painting the sky in a strange blue hue.

Blue… 

… 

W-Why is it…?

… 

…! 

The prime growls angrily to get my attention, and I realize that I’ve been standing there at the back of the group, staring at the sky for no particular reason. He growls one more time, followed by the rest of the pack —all staring at me, bewildered—, and I simply lower my head and rejoin them. We kick the ground and resume our march.

On our way to wherever we’re going we find all manner of creatures and critters of diverse form wandering through the greenland. They’re not brethren, but I don’t feel anything towards them and neither do my siblings, apparently. For us, it’s like they’re not even there.

We run past them, ignoring their curious eyes, and suddenly I feel something… Pain again, like a stinging noise piercing the right side of my skull. It’s intense, but bearable. I turn my head to the right and then the pain moves to the front of my head. 

The rest of the pack does the same. Without even slowing down, the whole group changes direction so swiftly that we raise a cloud of dust from the ground. The pain in my forehead increases… We’re running right into the source of the noise.

The thick green surrounding us eventually leads to an open field. My brethren scatter as soon as we enter it, but I stand still, taking in the sights.

There’s a big… nest of creatures there in center of the field. I look at them and my mind almost goes numb with pain.

They’re small —almost half our size, and that just the adults—, but there’s a lot of them. They’re rummaging through the field outside their nest, not unlike the creatures we found earlier, but these stand on their lower limbs just like us. And unlike them, they _do_ trigger something inside of us.

Yes… They’re the source of the pain. I don’t know what it is, but they emanate a strange… _something_ , I don’t know how to call it, that bores right into our very core. It’s overwhelming, it’s dangerous, it’s a threat… 

My body is aching, my head feels like it’s going to explode… and they seem so fragile… 

Instinct prevails.

Our pack kicks the ground once more, blinded by pain, mouths open, salivating, driven by nothing else than pure rage.

The small creatures notice us instantly from the distance.

“The Grimm!” One howls.

“Everyone behind the palisade! Ring the bells!” Another growls, and the rest of them start gathering.

They seem to be retreating into their nest, a strange structure surrounded by a wall of wood and stone… 

But I don’t care. I simply run faster, my thoughts clouded by pain and desiring nothing more than to rid myself of the sting.

“Now, close the doors!”

Our prime leads the assault and is the first one to reach the nest, but has to stop in his tracks abruptly since the small creatures have set up some sort of blockade in the entrance after the last of them got inside.

Suddenly, a high-pitched sound coming from the heart of the nest echoes all around the field. We ignore it. 

“Archers, to the wall! They’ve got an Alpha!”

“Get the women and children to the safehouse!”

They keep growling, trying to scare us away.

The prime steps back from the wall as soon as the rest of us arrive and snarls at the two first brothers in the front, he commands them to climb the wall. His presence is intimidating and they are forced to obey, jumping and digging their claws into the wood. It only takes a small jump for them to get to the top and… 

“There!”

… something strikes them the second they poke their heads over, and makes them fall to the ground on their backs.

It looks like thin wooden… stingers. 

One of the brothers got one to his shoulder, but he’s able to stand again —although with some difficulty— and tear it off with his teeth. The other hasn’t been so lucky, and the stinger poking out of his right eye seems to have killed him instantly… We watch him vanish back to the void, and the prime takes command once more.

He growls at the right half of the pack, then to the left half… He wants us to circle the wall and attack from all directions.

We split. The prime and other six brethren run towards the right side of the nest while the rest of us go left. I’d rather go with him, he seems to know how to fight these creatures… But I have to obey.

The seven of us arrive at the left side and begin to climb the wall like our brothers before. I have the feeling that I should let the others go first, so I’m the last one to climb…

This time two sisters and a brother reach over the wall but are not welcomed by wooden stingers. They make a low growl of satisfaction and jump in, me and the other three following shortly after.

Looking at the giant nest, I realize that it’s actually composed of more than a dozen smaller nests, but nothing like those of our winged siblings. These aren’t open to the sky in any way. 

…!

The pain in my skull increases. I need to focus. I need to move.

I land on the ground at the other side of the wall with the rest, and a collective grunt is all we need to proceed with the attack. We move in between the smaller nests —though still large enough to cover our movements— and make our way to the source of the pain, knowing that it’s taking us directly to the small creatures.

“Watch out!” I hear one howling above the rest.

“They’re inside! Raise the spears!”

Their growls suddenly get mixed with those of my brethren, meaning that the prime and the rest have already started their attack. We spring into action, running at full speed to assist our pack.

We arrive at a clearing and are welcomed by the sight of our fellow wolves fighting fiercely against the small creatures. There are more than I can count, but they do not seem so threatening at close range, although some of them seem to have deployed longer stingers, which they flourish around in an attempt to keep our siblings at distance while the rest linger behind, shooting their smaller stingers in waves.

Our brothers and sisters are having a bad time getting through them; there’s already three on the ground returning to the void. The prime is still in top form, and seems to be the only one who’s actually pushing our foes back. He swings his claws and throws deadly bites with the force of a monster, and his body armor his sturdy enough to divert some of their attacks, though I can still see some fresh wounds on him.

It’s our turn.

The creatures shooting their smaller stingers have their backs turned… right in our direction.

We jump in, claws and fangs at the ready, but as silently as the wind.

I dig my fangs in the nape of one of them and I’m instantly rewarded by its anguished scream, the sound of its flesh getting ripped and blood flowing freely into my jaws. Its little paws shoot up to my head in a desperate attempt to tear me off, but they’re small, their claws are insignificant and they accomplish absolutely nothing as they simply slide away from my skull.

I enjoy it. Its screams are like a nectar to me. They bring a much needed relief to the pain in my head. I bite harder.

“Markus!”

I watch from the corner of the eye —without releasing my prey— as another one of them growls at me, draws what appears to be a silver claw from its hip and jumps to defend its kin.

“Let him go, _demon_! Let him— ARGH!”

But in the same manner, a fellow sister intervenes to protect me from the attack. She’s smaller than the average brethren, but has fierceness to spare. The creature’s side is exposed as it charges at me, and she takes the chance to sink her claws —cracking its ribs in the process— and throw the shrieking little thing to the ground, where she can easily pin it down and feast on its flesh.

Without any further disturbance, my teeth reach the creature’s spine, and with one last yank I hear a loud snap. The flailing stops. Its body goes limp and silent in my grip, and I release it on the ground, no longer able to draw any more relief from it.

Around me, my siblings have successfully ambushed the rest of the creatures. Some of them are still struggling to finish them off, but with the other half of the pack distracting the ones with the longer stingers, we’re free to take our time. I step aside, near a brother who’s trying to reach for a creature’s neck, but this one’s swinging another silver claw desperately so he can’t make a clear bite. I crouch beside them and catch the creature’s ankle in my jaws, then I pull. My teeth tear through its flesh, and it screams in pain, but even before it has fallen backwards my brother has already seized his opportunity and clamped on its throat, ripping it apart. Its howls are muffled and the creature drops in a gurgling mess, drowning in its own blood.

I share a quick glance with my brother, noticing the scar that crosses his bony snout, where the creature probably hit him. He sniffs loudly —he’s grateful—, and turns around to assist the rest. I do the same.

The whole ambush ends in an instant, and even though we’ve killed all the stinger-shooters, we’ve paid for it with the lives of two siblings —a brother and a sister— from the six that crossed the wall with me. But thanks to our help, our brethren on the other side seem to be faring better than before; they’re already overwhelming the few remaining creatures. The prime howls from beyond them —while he holds the body of one in his claws—, telling us to deliver the final blow.

I growl back, my mind drunk on ecstasy and bloodlust, and the other three join me immediately. We’re euphoric. The pain that tortured us has been long forgotten, replaced by exhilaration and joy.

It was difficult at first, throwing myself at the creatures, risking my life. Now it’s easy, it just happens. It’s like running downhill… 

“We’re surrounded!”

“Spears!”

They keep growling at us defiantly, their stingers raised and pointing at us. 

Even they must know that it’s already over.

“Stand your ground! We cannot die here! We will _not_ die here!”

The whole pack howl as one. They attack from the front, we attack from the back… 

And the jaws finally close around the small creatures.

* * *

The nest is empty.

After dealing with the fiercest of them, we found the rest of their kind hiding in an underground cave beneath a nearby nest. We would’ve never found them if not for the pain guiding us. 

They were defenseless. Most of them were whelps, and the adults didn’t even had stingers. 

We slaughtered them all.

… 

I… feel somehow distressed about it, even though at the moment it afforded me a great deal of pleasure.

It’s weird.

… 

Some of our siblings are busy tearing down what’s left of the nest, but I’m just idling in the center near the creatures’ bodies. The tiny sister from before walks near me, sniffing at the corpses, and I take the chance to nuzzle her neck, as a thanks for helping me. She shakes her head —slightly amused—, and resumes her work.

Once everything has been turned to ruin, the prime summons us all to form a circle at the clearing. I count them as they step out of the debris to join us.

There’s eight of us left. The small creatures managed to kill seven of our brethren, but in turn we were able to destroy them all. 

And it just feels… right, like we were born for this. Perhaps that’s the reason why _she_ sent us here. Perhaps these creatures are a natural threat to all Grimm. After all, I’ve already experienced the agony they can put us through without even touching us. Their mere presence is like poison to us. 

It’s a frightening power...

And if that’s the case, then they shouldn’t be allowed to live at all.

As we all gather together, the prime stands proudly on the center and throws his head back, howling victory on top of his lungs. We join him with renewed spirits, all our voices fusing together and our hearts beating as one.

If my howl was a little weaker because the screams of the creatures’ whelps still lingered in my mind, then I hope they didn’t notice.


End file.
